escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alejandro Thornton
thumb|Alejandro Thornton Alejandro Thornton: artista visual nacido en Buenos Aires en mayo de 1970. Egresado de la Escuela Nacional de Bellas Artes Prilidiano Pueyrredón, Thornton es uno de los artistas destacados de la generación emergente en los años 2000 en Buenos Aires. Con una producción que aborda tanto el lenguaje pictórico, como la gráfica, el diseño, la poesía visual, las intervenciones y la fotografía, su obra se mueve cómodamente entre el neoexpresionismo y el Neo-pop. Ver página del artista thumb|A#36 thumb|A#30 thumb|A#1011 Lapiz Exposiciones induviduales (selección) * 2014: “I write / I draw”, Charno gallery, Kansas City MO, USA * 2013: “Overwritten”, Mock galleria, Buenos Aires * 2011: “Unthinkable”, Pabellón 4 Arte Contemporáneo, Buenos Aires * 2010: “Before the words”, Angel Guido Art Project, Buenos Aires * 2008: “Rostros”, Angel Guido Art Project, Buenos Aires * 2008: “Forever”, Elsi del Río, Buenos Aires * 2007: “Hi”, Galeria Matthei, Santiago, Chile * 2007: “Kylie”, Galeria Crimson, Buenos Aires * 2006: “I will not be your mirror”, Pabellón 4. Buenos Aires * 2004: “Welcome to me”, Pabellón 4. Buenos Aires * 2000: Objetos-Pinturas-video, Centro Cultural Adán Buenosayres, Buenos Aires * 1999: “a=b”, Buenos Aires Design Recoleta * 1997: “Viaje de ida y vuelta”, Sociedad Argentina de Escritores * 1995: Pinturas y Dibujos, Fundación Bollini thumb|A Duchamp thumb|Global my Ass thumb|LEGS Premios (selección) * 2013: 1.er. Premio Video-arte Bahia Blanca Bienal * 2013: 3.er. Premio Nacional de Pintura UADE * 2012: SiTA Premio Nacional para Intervenciones en Espacios Públicos, Convocatoria SitiosTangentes, San Miguel de Tucumán * 2011: Mención del jurado Salon Municipal Manuel Belgrano, Museo Sivori * 2008: Primer Premio Adquisición Bienal COPIME * 2004: Mención del jurado Premio Arte al Día, Revista Arte al Día Internacional * 2002: Primer Premio Adquisición Dibujo Salón Bollini 2002, Fundación Bollini * 2001: Mención en Pintura Premio St. Paul`s College, Segunda edición * 2001: 1.er. Premio Pintura Gran Formato, 1.er.Salón Nacional Pabellón 4, Pabellón 4 thumb|Simulación Mata Ilusion thumb|America Europea Artist in residence * 2014: Kansas City Artists Coalition, USA * 2013: Fundación Ace, Buenos Aires Obra en colecciones (selección) * The World Bank, USA * MACBA Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Barcelona, España * Sakima Art Museum, Japón * Florean Museum, Rumania * MACBB Museo de arte Contemporáneo de Bahia Blanca, Argentina * Netherland Embassy, Buenos Aires * ACE Foundation, Argentina * Bollini Fundación, Argentina * Alpargatas S.A., Argentina thumb|Who is America thumb|Marginales thumb|USS Salones y muestras colectias 2000-2015 (selección) * FASE 6.0. Encuentro de Arte, Ciencia y Tecnología, C.C. Recoleta, Buenos Aires * “La mirada oculta”, Rolf Art, Buenos Aires * “Lecturas Abstractas”, Galeria Central Newbery, Buenos Aires * “Epistolary”, Castagnino + MACRO, Rosario * SWAB BARCELONA International Contemporary Art Fair * “About Change”, Artist from Latinamerica and Caribe, World Bank Art Program, Washington * First Venezuela International Art Biennial, Venezuela * Arteamericas, The Latin American Art Fair, Miami * ArteBA, Contemporany Art Fair * XII Biennial Guadalupana, Mexico * Premio Nacional de Pintura Banco Central, C.C. Borges, Buenos Aires * International Prints Exhibition, Sakima Art Museum, Japón * 8.º. Encuentro Internacional de Poesía Visual, Sonora y Experimental, Buenos Aires * Salón Nacional de Artes Visuales, Palais de Glace, Buenos Aires * XLIX Salón Municipal Manuel Belgrano, Museo Sivori, Buenos Aires * 1st International Turkish Art Biennial, Ankara, Turquía * (S:L:K) Scents:Locks:Kisses, Z33 Art Center, Hasselt, Bélgica * Premio Rioplatense a las Artes Visuales, Fundación OSDE, Palais de Glace, Buenos Aires * “Una pieza clave”, artistas junto a Greenpeace, C.C. Borges, Buenos Aires * Premio Estímulo para Jóvenes Pintores Hebraica, Palais de Glace, Buenos Aires * VI Premios MNBA/Universidad de Palermo, Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes, Buenos Aires * Premio AAGA (Asoc. Argentina de Galerias de Arte) a las Artes Visuales, C.C. Borges, Buenos Aires * 2.º. Certamen Iberoamericano de Pintura, Fundación Aerolíneas Argentinas, MNBA, Buenos Aires * 6.º. Encuentro Internacional de Poesía Visual, Sonora y Experimental, Buenos Aires * Guerra de Dibujos, performance, El Borde arte contemporáneo, Buenos Aires * XLVII Salón de Artes Plásticas Manuel Belgrano, Museo Sivori, Buenos Aires * Premios Mc Donnals-Palis de Glace a Jóvenes Pintores, Palais de Glace, Buenos Aires * “Las Camitas”, Centro Cultural Recoleta, Buenos Aires * Video Arte, Galeria Arteria, Buenos Aires * Premio Estimulo de la Academia Nacional de Bellas Artes, Museo Sívori, Buenos Aires * Libertad de enseñanza en las Artes, Expo itinerante Europa-América, AU+MA, Escola d’art i Disseny, Diputació de Tarragona, España * Gezelle 1899-1999, Cultuurcentrum Brugge, Alemania * Premio Prilidiano Pueyrredón, Centro Cultural Borges, Buenos Aires * II Premio Fundación Klemm de pintura, Fundación Federico Klemm, Buenos Aires * Chiapas “La 1. revolución social del tercer milenio”, Galería Aebu, Uruguay * “Glotzt nicht so romantisch”, zum 100. Geburtstag von Bertolt Brecht, Alemania Libros * Epistolar, diálogo con Federico Peralta Ramos visual (2013). Autor: Alejandro Thornton. 1de1 Editora + CastagninoMACRO (Rosario/Tucuman) * Problemas Gráficos (2008). Autor: Alejandro Thornton. Prólogo de Glòria Bordons. Editorial EDITA-T (España). ISBN: 978-84-612-2057-1. * Poesía visual (2007). Autor: Alejandro Thornton. Prólogo de Juan Carlos Romero. 100 ejemplares numerados y firmados. Edición independiente (Buenos Aires) Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Alejandro Thornton Thornton, Alejandro Thornton, Alejandro Thornton, Alejandro